naturaljuanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bho'bi
Bho'bi is a powerful Beholder who oversees Sura Saia as its warden, eager for amusement and very much assured of his position up until his prisoners escaped at the events of the Last Dawn. A Day in the Life I adjust the magnifying lens as I watch the playthings in the Butcher's Gallery from above. "Meat cutting meat." The thought makes me giggle. They're little meat things cutting other little meat things that some other meat things will eat. What's the difference then between morgue meat and caged meat? OOOH! That sounds like a joke someone would know! Maybe they'll tell me. Without looking away from the gallery I turn to my companion and put on my best smile. A forest of needle teeth are exposed in my grin. "Princess," I say catching her eyes with one of mine. "What's the difference between morgue meat and caged meat?" She doesn't answer. She never does, but it's alright. "Oh, I hoped you'd know that one!" I cackle at the thought of a joke. SOMEONE in this place must know that one. Oh, maybe K'raal will know, and if he doesn't at least it'll be fun to watch him kill something. From my vantage point at the top of the tower it would certainly not be very difficult for me to find him, but I needn't exert myself even that much as I had an eye already watching him. The snakemen were dragging his unconscious body to the monster pits. I cursed. He'll be indisposed for at least a couple of hours then. Who else might know this joke? Nayomi! She knows PLENTY of jokes and some of them are even funny! With one eye on the butcher's gallery, one on Princess and one on the Monster pits, I set four of my eyes to searching for Nayomi keeping my remaining three on watch duty. With the clickity clack of brass and glass they nudge and adjust the lenses of my seeing apparatus. Magnifications and scope easily modified by minute changes to axis or lense distance. I scour the Panopticon and find her on the fourth second of my search. "AHA! There you are!" She's pushing a rail cart of packaged meat. I pull one of my eyes from the lenses to turn to the door, "Jailor! Get me Nayomi, she's at the Silo. Ask her what the difference between morgue meat and cage meat is. I require the punchline upon her arrival." The hobgoblin salutes then begins down the spiral staircase of the central watch tower. "Oh, and jailor--" I add as an afterthought. His face reappears at the door. "Cells 533, 291, 164, 732, and 548 are attempting escape. Please take care of it before I disintegrate them." "At once, Warden Bho'bi!" I keep one eye on Nayomi and let the others return to watch duty. Independent of one another they scour the panopticon for any cause of alarm while my main eye naps. My toothy grin widens and I bob up and down in giddy anticipation. "I hope Nayomi knows this one." I remark to Princess, "But if she doesn't we can have our own fun~" Princess begins to weep. Probably in excitement~